A Bat Story
by Night stars3
Summary: This is a story about Batman and Dick kidnapping a beautiful 13 year old girl for protection. Dick falls in love instantly while Rachel fights both of them on everything. They need her safe because she can turn people immortal. Not like a e person will be exactly the same just not get older and not die of old ey also need her to become the first batgirl.M for safety


**hi. I'm night stars3 and I'm a new writer and this is my first story. Any comments or suggestions are okay and I'd appreciate them. **

Rachel's pov

Ugh. Another night where I'm sitting on my bed doing my homework for hours. I put my pencil down and look my Ihome's screen. It says 12:36. Great. Because I have nothing better to do than my wretched homework. I quickly finish my math page and I lay back on my warm bed listening to my music. It was Three Days Grace, my favorite band singing Let it Die.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_i just don't want to hear it anymore_

_its not fair when you say that didn't try_

_i just want to hear anymore_

_( you say that I didn't try)_

_(you say that I didn't try)_

I switch off my music and decide to get some sleep.

It's been a long time since I've gotten a full night of sleep. I miss it. Just like I miss my brother and sister who were sent to military school. I was so sad to see them go the day Mom and Dad sent them away saying that they were "bad kids". I hate them for it. We may have fought like dogs, but they were still my family. Plus they weren't bad kids. Just misjudged and got bad grades. That doesn't make them bad at all. My parents aren't mean people either they're just really strict and uptight. Well, at least my dad is. My mom just goes with the flow so that his anger isn't turned on her. Anyways, that is why I try so hard to get good grade. I just want to make my dad proud, but all he does is criticize me.

Plus I hardly get anytime to my self anymore. I'm too busy with school and basketball to do anything. I've got a lot of friends and they all have lots of free time because they don't play sports or study. I'm envious of them, but at least ill have a good career when they're food truck drivers. I spend a lot of my free time with my friends on weekends when I can. We go to the the skate park which I love. I've always been a natural at skating and I love it because it's so much fun. I'm working on my 360 kickflip right now.

I continue to think about my siblings while I slip off my socks and pull the polka dotted duvet up to my neck. I flip onto my stomach and rest my blonde head on the pillow. Just as I shut my eyes my stomach starts rumbling. Whatever, I'm too comfortable to get up anyways. It rumbles again. Whatever it'll stop soon the sides I'm not that hungry. But it wouldn't shut up. Fine. I'll just go get a doughnut. God I love doughnuts. Especially chocolate doughnuts.

I lift the sheets of my body and slide so that my feet are touching the ground. I stand up on the carpeted floor and carefully make my way to the door because my room is extremely messy. I'll have to remember to clean it tommarow. I open the door and it makes a sharp squeaking noise. I hold my breath. Still no sound came from my parents room indicating that they were asleep. Little did I know that they would never wake up from that sleep.

Anyways, I walked down the hallway to the kitchen undetected. No surprise there. I took great pride in my sneakiness. I had always had the ability to creep up on people and scare them. It had come in handy on Halloween most of the time, but it also came handy a great deal when your hungry. As I concentrated on where to put my feet so that I didn't step on any squeaky panels, I stopped for a moment when I thought I saw something outside the window. I tentatively walked over to it. I stood with my nose pressed up against the glass as I looked out. My breath kept fogging it up though. I thought I saw the shadow of something like a man! My breathing became quicker and my heart was beating rapidly fast. I tried to see what I had saw again, but all I saw was pitch blackness. Not even the moon or the stars provided light. The silence was eerie and I felt like it was suffocating me. I decide it was just a rabbit I saw and quickly went to the kitchen where it was also pitch black. I fumbled with the light switch, struggling to find the right one. Once I did I flipped it on and screamed.

"Hello, doll." he said, "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you!" then he started to convulse into series of giggles As if the most hilarious joke in the world had just been told. I screamed again hoping someone would hear me. Why hadn't my parents come for me yet? Did they abandon me?

I recognized him somehow. He was dressed like a circus freak with a purple suit, green hair, and paint all over his face. The man was seriously freaky and just looking at him gave me the shivers. I was standing there now speechless with fright and I took a good 15 seconds before I found my voice.

"Who are you?" I shouted. "What the hell do you want?" I instantly regretted it because he picked me up like I was nothing(which basically was since I was only a muscular, but skinny 5,5 girl) and threw me across the room.

My back hit the wall and shooting spasms of pain shot through me. I gritted my teeth and willed the pain away as I crumbled to the ground.

He crouched down and spoke again in his revolting voice and said,"Oh, my dear what fun I'll have with you." I instantly felt sick looming up at his scarred painted face. "And as for your questions, I am your worst nightmare. As for what I want, it's really quite simple. I want you."

I screamed in terror. And threw a punch at his nose that made a sickening crunch. He wailed in pain and surprise. I got up as fast I could causing black spots to cloud my vision. I hastily made for the back door, but the man was quicker. He soon recovered and grabbed my long blond hair. He gave a sharp tug that made my cry out. He kneed me in the stomach and I knew I'd have a bruise there later. If I was even alive later. I couldn't help but have tears prick in my eyes at the thought of never seeing my sister Katie or my brother Stefan again. As I was thinking this he started to drag me a couple yards before he grasped my throat and held me suspended in the air.

"That was incredibly stupid. Did you really think you could get away from me?" He said, bursting into another fit of laughter. " Little girl you are weak and can't do anything to..."

But he never got to finish because a man dressed in all black and a cape burst through the window.

"Aw Batsy. Glad you finally decided to join the party. " the man said.

With that he dropped me and I was left on the floor wheezing for loss of breath. i felt bruises forming on my throat and blood from my back was all over the floor where he dropped me. I looked up to see the two men and that's when it clicked. They were the Batman and the Joker. The two stared for a moment before Batman flipped through the air and kicked Joker square in the face. He grunted upon impact and stumbled back a few steps. Batman threw a punch but the Joker was too quick and sidestepped. He counter attacked and slammed Batman into my dining room table. I was too stunned to speak, but I quickly regained my wits and a made a dash to the back door again. Only this time I succeeded in getting there. I grabbed the handle and opened it. Then I sprinted around the house and up the street. My feet on the crumbly grovel was only thing I could hear on this cold Virginia night. The word cold is an understatement. It is freezing, but I didn't even feel it with the adrenaline pumping through me. I almost made it to the nearby park only to be grabbed by a boy dressed in red and black.

I tried to scream, but he kept a firm grip over my mouth using his hand. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held me still. I stopped fighting trying to appear tired out. While I did I looked up at him slightly and what I saw took my breath away. The boy was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my entire exist-stance. He had messy black hair that framed his perfectly shaped face. although his eyes were covered by a mask, I was positive that they were just as gorgeous as the rest of him. His warm arms loosened a bit around me, i snapped out of my daze and I took the opportunity to elbow him in the solar plate and scamper off. I didn't get far though because I ran straight into Batman. He seized me by my upper arms and held me in his vice grip.

"What the hell? I thought you were supposed to be the good guy!" I screeched as I tried to get away from him.

"I am. Now will you stop struggling already?" He responded. Then he made some sort of hand signal to the boy and I felt warm gloved hands cutting off my air supply through my mouth and nose. I didn't know what to do and I started to panic doing anything I could possibly do to try to breath. Then everything went black.

Robin's/Dick's Pov

"Where are we going again?" I ask Bruce. Who was too busy speeding down the highway to notice young 13 year old me. "Bruce. Bruce."

"What?" He replied.

"Did you even hear me?" I asked.

"Oh I heard you. I just ignored you and anyhow, we are going to Rachel Crystal's house" said Bruce. " and before you ask we are going there because she just so happens to be supernatural occurrence."

"So? What's your point and whats this got to do with tracking the Joker?"

"My point is, is that she is supernatural because she can turn someone immortal. If she does do this to someone though, they are exactly the same except they won't grow old or die because of old age. They can die from anything else though. As for tracking the Joker he is on his way there now and will be there before us."

"Wow." I comment. "She sounds like a petty special girl."

"That's because she is." Bruce says chuckling. " you may not like this, but listen to me and do exactly what I tell you. I'm going into the house to fight the Joker and I need you to stay outside and grab her. " I raise my eyebrows at this."I told you you might not like it. But when I give you the signal I need you to suffocate her and carry her to the car."

"So you're telling me that that you want me to kidnap a teenage girl?" I say in surprise. This was definitely not what I was expecting.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Trust me it's for her protection. Oh and by the way, the girl is gorgeous so don't get distracted. You need to stay focused."

"Don't worry I got this Bats." I say.

We drove in silence the rest of the drive to Virginia. I just sat in my seat and watched the blurred images outside my window while mentally preparing myself for what I had to do. I had been with Bruce for a long time now training as Robin, his protégé. I really loved it and there was always crime to deal with in Gotham city. Plus Batman assembled all of the other Justice League member's protégés to form a team. I really wanted to be leader badly, but the rest of the members said I was too young. Whatever Ill just do so well they'll have to put me as leader. Although, while I wasn't my ninja Robin self, I was just Dick Grayson. A 13 year old genius who goes to Gotham Prep school. My story was more complicated than that though. I was the adopted ward of Bruce Wayne ever since my parents died to an act at Haley's Circus. i banished these thoughts and forced myself to think about other things

Time flew by and all of a sudden Batman was telling me to get out of the car and wait at the edge of the street. I hated waiting there. The minutes felt like hours and I could faintly hear crashing sounds. I hoped it was just the sound of Bruce kicking the Joker'a butt.

All of a sudden a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl burst out onto the street and started sprinting. And man she was fast. She was almost as fast as me. Right as she swept by me a reached out and grabbed her. She struggled in my grip, but I was much stronger than her. Soon she stopped fighting and I looked slightly down at her. She was amazing her eyes were bright ice blue with flecks of gold in them. she had the most perfect flawless pale skin and flowing blonde hair like a river. I just stood there and looked at her until her elbowing me in the solar plate brought me back to reality. Luckily she ran straight into Batman who had a grip on her biceps.

"What the hell? I thought you were supposed to be the good guy!" She shouted at Batman obviously distraught.

"I am" he responded."Now will you stop struggling already?" Then he gave me the signal and I plugged her nose and covered her mouth until she passed out. As the light faded from her eyes I felt overwhelming guilt. Gosh this day has not been whelming. Not at all. I scooped her up and put her the backseat of Bruce's black car.

"Good work Robin" he said.

I guess I did good but I felt sick for the fact that I suffocated her. How could do that? How could Bruce ask me to do that he knew I felt uncomfortable with suffocating people. I got into the car sitting in the backseat with Rachel letting her head rest on my lap with her golden mane fanned out around her. God she was beautiful. How on Earth am I going to handle being around her or even looking at her. I'll probably forget how to speak English!

-NS3


End file.
